


Is that my sweater?

by JustABisexualDisaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Male Rowan Khanna, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABisexualDisaster/pseuds/JustABisexualDisaster
Summary: MC returns from Hogsmeade and finds Rowan wearing his favorite sweater. He teased him about it, but Rowan takes it too seriously and thinks he's mad at him.Can be read as platonic or romantic.





	Is that my sweater?

Christmas had come and passed, but it was still cold out. It was Saturday, meaning there were no classes, and most students who were able to were at Hogsmeade. Rowan had decided he didn't want to be outside with how cold it was, so he had opted for staying inside where it was slightly warmer and reading.

Rowan shivered. Despite being inside, it was still cold. Probably because of the unfortunate placement of the Slytherin common room. The dungeons were pretty much always cold.

Rowan grunted and stood up, heading to his dormitory room. He was about to grab one of his own sweaters, but he hesitated. Instead, he headed towards MC's bed, and grabbed the sweater that was lying there. It was the one MC had been wearing over the week after class, and it was softer and warmer than any sweaters that Rowan owned. He probably wouldn't mind if Rowan borrowed it, right?

Rowan slipped the sweater on over his t-shirt and left the room to resume reading and ran directly into another person. He jumped back and came face to face with MC. His arms were crossed over his chest and he smirked.

"Is that my sweater?" his voice was smug.

Rowan's face burned in embarassment. "Y-you're back early." His voice cracked.

"Yeah. It started snowing pretty badly. Why are you wearing my sweater?"

Rowan couldn't read MC's expression and his tone of voice didn't help. Was he amused? Or did he not really mind? No, he definitely minded, otherwise he wouldn't have asked about it. He wasn't mad, was he? He was definitely mad.

Rowan shrunk back. His eyes stung. "I uh... I just- I didn't... I mean I just thought... I don't know–"

MC chuckled. Rowan flinched.

"Dude, it's fine, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

Rowan started to feel too hot. He took the sweater off and gave it back to MC, his gaze staying on the floor.

"Rowan, it's okay. I was just teasing you." MC said. He was starting to get concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rowan mumbled and left the room.

MC's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the bloody hell just happened? He turned and followed after Rowan.

"Seriously, you can wear it. I really don't mind." MC said, following Rowan closely into the common room.

Rowan turned around abruptly, forcing MC to stop before he slammed into the other boy. "You obviously don't want me to wear it. You don't have to try to make me feel better by letting me wear it."

"What? Rowan, no. I was just teasing you. I really don't mind if you wear it." MC was definitely confused.

"Yeah, but you don't want me to. It's fine, I understand. I'm sorry I wore it without asking."

"What do you mean I don't want you to wear it? I am totally okay with you wearing it!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine." Rowan's face was still red from embarrassment.

"No. Here," MC handed Rowan the sweater. "I'm giving you permission to wear my sweater. I want you to wear it."

Rowan bit his lip and hesitantly took the sweater. He slipped it over his head. "Thanks." He mumbled, smiling softly.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!" Merula shouted from across the common room.

"Shut it, Merula." MC shouted back, face flushed. Rowan laughed.


End file.
